Consequences by Heart
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: A two shot based off 13x23. A little idea I had if the show actually showed Jolex talking and Alex telling Jo he went to find her husband.
1. Chapter 1

Consequences by Heart : Part 1

Note: This story takes place post 13x23, also it will be a two shot.

* * *

Consequences. You'd think Alex would learn his lesson by now. After all the stupid mistakes he's made, but apparently the male hadn't learned his lesson yet.

Stepping off the plane at the airport he thought about his trip to LA. It ended up being a bust for him. Alex had gone out there to track down Paul Stadler; Jo's husband. For months, he had pretended that everything was in the past, that he didn't need to know who the guy was. But the truth was he very much was still in love with his ex, he didn't want her to be scared for the rest of her life. Even if things didn't work out between them in the end, he still would always do anything to protect her. Maybe that's why he made the stupid move on tracking the guy down instead of listening to Jo when she told him to stay away from her past.

But it ended up being a bust, all Alex did was sit on the couch in the lobby watching Paul like a hawk, he was trying to get a feel for the guy to understand how he could hurt Jo the way he did. Alex thought about it, getting up and saying something to the guy, but in both cases, it ended badly for he and Jo. In one case if he confronted Paul he'd end up behind bars for beating the guy, and in the other he'd somehow lead him right to Jo and he'd kill her.

In the end, the one thing the male learned on this trip was; there's nothing he could do to protect Jo, but keep Paul away from her. Therefore, he figured out that he shouldn't have wasted time on the guy to begin with. But the worst part now was Alex trying to figure out if he should tell Jo or not. On one hand if he told Jo, he was sure she'd kill him and possibly never talk to him again, but on the other he didn't want to keep secrets from her especially considering where the pair ended up with her secrets.

But nothing ever goes as planned.

When he was in the cab heading back to Meredith's he got a text from Arizona telling him about the fire. Something happened in that moment, fear had taken over. In weeks, Alex and Jo hadn't spoken not since she told him to back off from finding information about her marriage. But there was a fire at the hospital.

What if Jo was hurt?

He couldn't stop his mind from exploding with his thoughts. He couldn't lose Jo after everything they've been through. That's when he decided he was going to risk losing her forever by confiding in her what he'd done.

Couldn't this cab move any faster?

* * *

It had felt like forever before the cab had finally pulled up to the hospital. Alex nearly jumped out of the back seat dragging his bag over his shoulder heading to where the commotion was. He was on one mission to find Jo.

But there had to be hundreds of people out here, how was he supposed to find her? Luckily, he ran right into Meredith which he questioned " Have you seen Jo?" She gave him a shrug right before the male picked up his feet rushing off.

He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as his mind started to wonder... Alex refused to believe she was inside. Jo was fine, stop thinking the worst, he repeated to himself in his mind.

As he was walking Alex ran right into someone. It was like at the same time he realized it was Jo standing in front of him, while Jo realized it was him.

" Jo. You're okay."

He expressed his concern for her by wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. It was as if all his mistakes completely disappeared because he was holding her in his arms. For a second he thought something had happened to her; but what he heard next forced his plans to change.

Today wasn't like she planned. Jo was trying to stay focused on work to avoid Alex and Deluca. It had only been a few days since Deluca had nearly confessed his feelings for her, until Jo had stopped him. She was in no state to be in a relationship, but even if she had she only saw the intern as a really good friend to her lately. As for Alex, he was another story. Ever since the case that dealt with the mother and her son being abused from the father; it had hit close to home Alex suddenly started asking questions about her husband in which Jo refused to give.

But the weird part was; Alex suddenly stopped asking. She supposed he finally got the hint that she wasn't going to talk. But she missed him, although she wouldn't admit that.

Today had started like any other.

But ended on a deeper note.

There had been a fire. But worst of all Stephanie was inside, with the patient that probably caused it. Jo had heard the rumors circling around the hospital all day. But despite the brunette being concerned for her friend, her heart ached worrying about her ex. She hadn't seen him in the PEDs wing today, but that didn't mean he wasn't in the hospital.

Webber had rushed most patients out with the help of Jo and some other residents. Her eyes were darting all over the hospital grounds. Emergency vehicles were seated everywhere with EMT's rushing around to help patients. Maybe this was stupid but this risk of life or death had Jo thinking, she was being stupid. Jo loved Alex despite his flews, and she was positive he still loved her. The pair were wasting so much time being apart when all they wanted was to be together. Jo was lost in thought when she ran right into the one that consumed her thoughts.

" Alex." The words slipped through her lips as soon as he said her name. It seemed as if the pair had been looking for each other. But now they've found each other. Jo nearly jumped right into his arms from the relief that he, her Alex was completely fine. That's when the words escaped her lips.

" I love you. I was worried you were inside. But you're okay and I love you." That's all she could say to her ex, she thought she had her thoughts gathered up, but apparently, she didn't considering she couldn't say half of what she wanted to. Jo felt like she was in some dream where she was finally at home.

Jo heard him mumble a " I love you too" into her hair as he held her for dear life. Taking a step back she untangled her arms from around him. Despite her loosen her arms she found herself still pressed up against him.

" I know I should've told you the truth, but I was scared you'd do something stupid. Me keeping my secret from you had nothing to do with not trusting you, or me not loving you. I've always loved you. I was trying to protect us both. If today had taught me anything, is that I don't want to waste any more time. Anything can happen, but I want to be with you. "

Alex didn't know what to say at first. Through the long months of being apart, he figured the two would end up back together somehow. The pair were meant to be in his mind. But this just came out of nowhere. But the male wasn't going to complain because despite everything the way the pair had hurt each other in this moment everything else disappeared.

All that mattered was them. Alex felt like he didn't need to say anything else before he lowered his head down to meet her awaited lips. Just like that their lips had touched for the first time in months. Sparks flying around them like no other kiss he had ever experienced. He decided to forget the secret he was keeping to himself, not wanting to ruin this one moment.

But all moments come to an end. Shortly after their moment together Jackson had spotted him calling him over to help with a few patients. Unfortunately, the male couldn't exactly say no. " I'll see you later" he whispered before he picked himself up rushing off taking the few strides to where his friend was.

What a turn of events today took? The start of today had started with so many unanswered questions about her and Alex, but now it was clear, at least in her mind that the pair weren't over. There was a future for them. Jo felt at ease knowing the pair would be okay, but she brought her attention to some of the patients walking to where April was. With her help the pair had managed to take care of nearly all the patients. It had to of been around 3am when the commotion of the fire getting her friend and the little girl occurred.

* * *

Now that everything had settled down, the resident was going to head home considering Alex was nowhere to be found. That's when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Slipping the phone out an instant smile overcame her lips when she saw it was from him. He wanted to meet her in one of the on-call rooms. Wondering why was pushed to the back of her mind as she made her way into the building.

After leaving Jo in the parking lot Alex had gone to help out Jackson, who seemed of been having trouble breathing from being inside. Alex was having an inner battle with himself. Jo just admitted she wanted to be with him, he should let go of what he did; going to see her husband right? But Meredith knew, what if his friend slipped up? Alex didn't want Jo to find out from someone else, so he kind of decided in that moment he needed to tell the truth if he wanted any future with Jo.

That's when he sent that message to the resident. While he waited in the on-call room, he felt his feet pacing back and forth. He just got her back, he feared telling her the stupid thing he did would ruin all of that.

Maybe he was just driving himself crazy.

That's when he heard the door quickly open and close. Turning around he came face to face with Jo, the way her face lit up upon seeing him made the guilt dig into him. She seemed happy, he didn't want to ruin that, but unfortunately, he had no other choice.

"Hey..." The male awkwardly spoke when the brunette had taken a step closer to him meeting him half way within the center of the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" One thing Jo knew was she could tell when something was up especially when there had been a fire earlier and Alex wanted to meet in here instead at the loft or even outside Meredith's house.

Jo being concerned for him only made him feel worse, he placed his hands on each side of her arms gently while he nodded his head to her question. "Yeah, but I have to tell you something." He saw the concern look on the female's face, but he had to face the music. If he were to hold off and let them be happy for a few months and Jo were to find out from someone else he was positive he'd end up dead.

" I went behind your back... I found your husband without you knowing. I went to LA, I found out he was speaking at some conference, and I went. It was more of a last-minute decision. Before you say anything I only did it because I thought I could get rid of him, but I realized there's nothing I can do. I didn't talk to him, he didn't know me or that I know you. I was careful."

Alex felt the need to defend himself even though Jo hadn't said anything yet. But he was bracing himself for it.

Processing. That's what she was doing. She felt like her world was crashing down. Of course, right when things seemed to be looking up something would occur to ruin this moment. Jo felt like her head was spinning. Alex had gone behind her back and did the one thing she asked him not to do. She felt anger rushing through her veins. She pushed his hands away taking a step back.

" Are you crazy? Or just insane? I told you not to do anything stupid. You do realize this was exactly why I kept my husband a secret" Honestly Jo felt like she had no other words for Alex's actions.

" Yes, I know. But believe it or not I wasn't going to sit back and let this guy shows up." He spoke anger now starting to rise within his voice.

" It wouldn't shock me if you just led him right to me. If he didn't already know where I was, he sure as hell does now. Thank you for doing the one thing that I asked you not to do. " She basically was hissing at him now.

"Jo... Come on... I didn't even talk to him. I just watched him, there's no way he even knows who I am." He was trying to reason with her, even so to step forward to place a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. You know my intention wasn't to put you in danger." Of course, Jo only shrugged his touch off taking a step back from him.

" He's dangerous, you could've gotten yourself killed, but apparently you don't seem to understand that." After she took a step back, the brunette stepped forward standing directly in front of him when she spoke. " What you did was stupid. We all make mistakes, but this was the one thing I wanted you to stay away from, but you couldn't even do that." Her hands were balled into fist now when she strongly pushed against his chest mumbling the words " What were you thinking." With that Jo turned on her foot making her way out of the room.

Jo needed to escape, now she felt like Paul could show up at any moment. She needed air. Why couldn't Alex just leave anything alone, especially when she told him to back off the topic.

Left in the room alone, he felt like partly Jo was right, but on one hand he had only done it to protect her. But apparently that was the worse choice he made.

And just as soon as their relationship had been mended, it disappeared just like that within a matter of minutes.

She was gone. And for the first time Alex didn't know how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences By Heart: Part 2

Just like that any form of happiness Jo had felt within the last hour had disappeared. She was pissed, she told Alex not to do anything stupid. But like everything else he never listened to her. On one hand on some level she understood why he went like Alex said he wanted to protect her. But what Alex didn't realize is that he probably did more worse than good in this situation.

Why couldn't he just do what she asked? The resident couldn't understand how she wasn't clear enough for him. Especially when Jo had originally told Alex that she was married she mentioned she knew he'd do something stupid, and go figure that's exactly what he did.

Her hands were balled into fist, she wanted to punch something, god how'd she end up here? It was her own mess, but now the ones she loved were involved.

The narrow halls were empty everyone was probably all outside making sure everyone was okay. Somehow Jo found herself in the Peds wing by the nurse's desk that's when she sat herself down in one of the chairs. She just needed to breathe, right? Maybe she could run and disappear again, but the only problem was for the first time since changing her name and forming a new life for herself Jo didn't want to run. She didn't want to change her name again, she didn't want to stop being a doctor. Compared to how her life was when she was Brooke she had so much to live for now. She wasn't even considering the factor of Alex, because Jo didn't know how to move forward with him now. But he once told her that she was Jo Wilson and that she belonged here and for the first time since this mess started that she actually started to believe the words.

Jo was pretty much lost in thought when she felt someone take the seat beside her. Slowly lifting her head, she prayed that it wasn't Alex. He knew when to leave her alone, Alex knew to give her space after a big blow up like the one they just had. But shockingly the one person she didn't expect was Arizona Robbins who was looking at her with that concerning look, the blonde was wearing the pink gown assuming she had just come from the NICU. The two weren't exactly friends or anything so this left Jo in a place where she didn't know what to say exactly.

" I'm fine." That's all Jo managed to say hoping the blonde would leave it at that.

" You look like hell for someone that says they're fine." Arizona happened to comment. She hadn't intended on coming over but after checking up on the babies she spotted the resident looking distraught and being the caring person, she was coming on over to help.

" Thank you, I think..." Jo didn't know what to make of this conversation. It honestly just left her completely confused. Obviously, Jo shouldn't be thanking the blonde for saying she looked like hell but she didn't know what else to say.

" Whatever is going on, I'm sure it'll be okay." All Arizona was trying to do was comfort the brunette, she looked like she was struggling. It was no secret of the crazy past few months for not only Jo, but her roommate Deluca, along with Alex, but something told her it was more so about Alex. But if all Jo wanted was for someone to sit with her that's exactly what she'd do.

" Why can't some people listen? Why do they have to do things behind your back especially when I was only trying to protect him? " Jo felt frustrated at his point. She hated herself for still loving Alex after what he did. She had every right to be pissed off and annoyed especially considering from the very beginning when she told Alex about her husband she said not to do something stupid. But apparently, he didn't know how to listen.

Arizona listened carefully getting an idea as to who Jo was upset with. But it wasn't something new considering. The blonde picked up on how complicated the brunette and Alex were as of late. They seemed to be struggling to deal with their feelings, but there was one thing she knew; how much Alex adored Jo. " Listen, Jo I don't know what exactly happened between you two, or what Alex did, but I know Karev. He loves you he wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt you. We both know he makes mistakes, but just like you mentioned protecting him, I'm sure whatever stupid thing he did he thought he was protecting you." That's the only seed of advice the blonde could give without knowing much information.

The brunette glanced in her direction when the blonde started talking. Giving off a "I'm I really that obvious sort of look." Of course, anyone would realize she was referring to Karev. On some level Jo knew Alex would never do anything to hurt her, she was starting to realize as to why she was actually upset with him. " Thanks for the advice Arizona." With a short nod the resident lifted herself up to make her way to find Alex. Maybe now that she calmed down the pair could have a mature conversation.

* * *

Alex knew he screwed up, he shouldn't have gone behind Jo's back but he couldn't sit around and do nothing when the woman he loved could end up being in danger. Alex decided not to dwell on the matter considering there was nothing he could do now. He had chosen to tell Jo the truth knowing she could find out by someone else and he didn't want her to feel as if he was trying to keep something from her.

The male could only hope now that she would come around so the pair could talk this thing out.

With that thought the peds doctor ended up going back outside of the hospital to help in any way he could. He helped Jackson get the rest of the people oxygen if they still needed it. He didn't know how long he'd been out there in the night air before he decided it was time to head home. What was home anymore? Alex wanted to be back home with Jo, he didn't want to be living with Meredith, and Maggie anymore. It was all supposed to be for a few days, not months. But here he was...

A

fter the events of the last 48hours going to LA seeing Jo's husband, to coming back to seeing the hospital on fire, to his argument with Jo, he now was at the point where he felt drained and exhausted. When he finally managed to get into the all familiar home he found himself collapsing onto the couch with a sigh escaping his lips. His eyes drifted shut, of course in that very moment he heard from a distance the door open and close before he heard steps getting closer to where he was.

That's when he felt himself freeze within his spot, his eyes snapped open. A part of him couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

* * *

Arizona without realizing it had helped her a lot, she was angry at Alex for going behind her back, but at the end of the day the brunette knew he would never intentionally do anything to put her in danger. There was a reason no matter how many times Alex lost his temper she'd always feel safe with him.

After leaving the peds wing the brunette resident had gone back to the on-call room she had only been an hour ago to see if the male was still there. But nothing. She thought about reaching out to him to see where he was, but Jo knew when she stormed out like that Alex tended to want to give her some space. But enough was enough after gathering herself together she headed outside to see if she could spot him. That's when Jackson had come to her saying "If you're looking for Karev he already left." With a short nod of her head Jo finally knew where her next step to go was.

Jo just hoped when she was to arrive to Meredith's house that she wouldn't have to endure Meredith. She could only imagine all the awful things that woman had to say about her, Jo wasn't saying Alex had told her anything, or said awful things about her in order to make himself look good, but Meredith had already hated her for some reason. Jo could never figure it out because at one point the women did tell her that " I like you Jo, but I love Alex." But she's never given the women reason to believe that she'd hurt her friend, she just started treating her like a bug she could swat.

Either way she wasn't going to let the chance of Meredith answering the door stop her from confronting Alex once more. If he was anyone else Jo would walk away, but he wasn't. Alex was the love of her life they always forgave each other for anything.

Standing in front of this brown door Jo felt nerves railing through her body, but this was just one conversation, nothing more, nothing less.

Or so she told herself that.

Pulling herself together she faced her nerves and her fist knocked on the wooden door. Waiting wasn't exactly her specialty. But then she heard footsteps coming from the other end, that's when the door slid open revealing Meredith. " Hey, I'm sorry to just drop by, but I need to talk to Alex." In total honesty Jo didn't care if Meredith told her to leave, the brunette would've just pushed passed her and went in. She was tired of trying to play by her rules, if she wanted to talk to Alex, she'd talk to Alex. Surprisingly Meredith stepped aside pointing to the living room where in fact Jo's eyes did land on her ex who was laid back against the couch. Giving a short nod of her head to Meredith the other woman disappeared going up the stairs calling out to Alex " Just lock the door." Before the other woman was out of sight.

" Alex." Jo found herself standing in front of Alex a vulnerable look appearing upon her face. " Can we talk?" Jo didn't want to just invite herself to sit down unknowing if he wanted to talk. She waited until he gave her a nod which directed her to settle herself down beside him. Where to start? She had all these bottled up feelings about what he'd done, but she didn't know how to say her feelings.

Alex was in disbelief that Jo had come after all, he figured she'd need some space after his actions of finding her husband. He waited for the brunette to sit down before he found himself blurting out. " I'm sorry, I know I should've come to you first, but you should know I would never intentionally put you in danger. I was trying to protect you."

Jo nodded to what Alex was saying. " I know, but you can't protect me from this. I was upset, you shouldn't have gone behind my back, even if you thought you were doing the right thing. Paul is smart, if he ran into you, it's because he wanted to. If he had known your relationship with me, he could've killed you... " Jo felt her emotions get the best of her, the tears started to well up in her eyes as her voice broke when saying her next words. " If... He had killed you or something would've happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Alex hated seeing her like this, he didn't realize what him going to LA could've done. Jo was worried for his safety just like he was hers. He reached over taking her hand in his. " I'm right her. He didn't hurt me. He won't hurt either of us." When he noticed she still had tears running down her face he lifted his fingers to her tear stained face where his fingers started brushing away her tears. " I'm right here." He kept whispering to her.

Jo one second was starting to tear up but the next was all right crying. She wanted to stop crying, but she somehow couldn't stop. It did feel better when she felt his fingers on her skin, she felt that tingling sensation she always felt when they were together. Her tearful eyes darted to his face. " I love you, I need you to be safe." She whispered.

" I will. No matter what happens we'll have each other. We'll stick together. I will protect you no matter what." He whispered. He'd go down protecting her if he had to.

Jo nodded for a few seconds pursing her lips before she rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her hands clasped with his not daring to let go. Alex was right, yes Jo was scared, but the truth was the pair had each other and would face everything together from this point on.

" We face it together, always."


End file.
